Starshine Legacy: The Riddle of Dark Core
'' Starshine Legacy: The Riddle of Dark Core is the fourth and final game in the Starshine Legacy series. Alex is the main character with her horse Tin-Can.'' '!NOTE! '''This game is separate from Star Stable Online. It has to be bought for you to be able to play it, and it can not be downloaded. Plot Prolouge ''Mighty powers are stirring in the town of Jorvik. Dark and menacing plans are being orchestrated on the shores of the town as well as several fanthoms below. Three of the four steeds and their Soulriders have awakened - one with the power of life; one with the gift of seeing the past, present and future; and one with the power to move beyond the borders of our reality. Soon the fouth will awaken, and with her the transformation of the sisterhood of the Soulriders wil be complete... But ancient powers have prepaired for their return, and that which could be a powerful force in defense of humanity could also be turned into a terrible Doomsday device. The future is uncertain...Will the forces of good prevail, or will evil have its day? Level 1 - Bad Behavior Alex is in trouble since she accidentally made the principals car explode. It wasn’t on purpose, she just wanted to help. Mrs Graham gets a hold of her and gives her detention with the task of writing about Jorviks mineral assets. Alex, on the other hand, must get a hold of her brother James who is in trouble. With the help of Linda, she gets to James and manages to save him from Buck. Katja, Buck's older sister who immediately comes to Bucks defense, challenges Alex to a race at Scarecrow Hill. Alex accepts and agree to meet up after school. Level 2 - The race to Scarecrow Hill Alex arrives late that afternoon to the stable where Tin-Can and the other girls await her. Katja is among them, with her horse Stalker. They make their way to the race and get ready to start. Then suddenly Tin-Can speaks to Alex and tells her that he feels like something is wrong with Katja and the race. During the race Alex is in the lead during the whole time, but on the way back she doesn’t see a trace of Katja. A tree has fallen over the track and Alex is forces to find another way back to the finish line. When she arrives at the finish she sees that Katja is there already with an apple in her hand. Alex cannot understand how it happened since she never saw Katja during the race. Katja says that they are going to stop fighting now and gives James a kiss on the cheeks before she leaves. Level 3 - The destiny of the Soulriders Next day Alex is at the stables and is absolutely sure that Katja cheated during the race. Her mom calls and says that James is missing. Alex gets devastated and decides to ride out and look for him. Before she leaves she decides to first talk to the other girls. Linda then shows her one of her sights where Katja has kidnapped James and want Tin-Can in exchange for him at Devil’s Gap. The girls then talk to Herman and he advises Alex to get to the glade in the woods and talk to Fripp. Alex does just that and he reveals that she is the fourth Soulrider. He explains that Alex is the Warrior of the Soulriders, and he teaches her to use her dangerous Soulstrike. Suddenly Linda calls, and Alex hurries back to the school. Level 4 - The legend of Garnok Alex gets back to Linda in the school library. Linda tells that she has been attacked by some Dark Core goons who stole her books. Alex rides to the old mill to retrieve them, and there she uses her Soulstrike on Mr Sands dangerous cronies. After the books is brought back to Linda, Linda shows Alex some strange pictures and legends she has found during her research. Lisa calls and says that her dad has been forced to go to one of Dark Cores facilities in the middle of nowhere to work on the Garnok-project. Alex decides to visit the facility on the way to Devil’s Gap, just to see if she can figure out what’s going on. Level 5 - Dark Core Garnok project Alex ride to the Dark Core facility that holds the Garnok Project. There she knocks out a couple guards and takes one of their keycards. With that she manages to enter the grounds and there she runs into Mr Sands, who is badly hurt after he’s been sent through the big portal by Anne and Concorde and is now sitting in a wheelchair. Alex hears his conversation with a couple of employees about how they can stop the Soulriders. After sneaking in Alex uses her Soulstrike on all inhabitants of the room before she gets to a book that they have been guarding. She takes the book and hurries back to Tin-Can, and safe with him she takes a closer look at it. She realizes that the book contains the ancient Pandorian Codes, which will be helpful. Level 6 - Devil's Gap Alex makes her way to Devil’s Gap and there she meets Katja, Buck and James. Alex challenges Katja according to the Pandorian Code to make her let go of James. Katja choses Buck as her fighter. Alex defeats Buck and demands that Katja lets go of her brother. Katja folds to the Pandorian Laws, but James is still hypnotized. Alex challenges Katja to a new race, but this time according to Pandorian Law. The girls ride as fast as they can down the mountain while tentacles show up along Devil’s Gap. Alex wins the race, and since Katja can’t find anymore loopholes she has to release James from the hypnosis. Level 7 - Epilouge James is back, but the fight is far from over. James is tormented by strange sights and Linda helps him sort it out while the girls gather in the stables. They all see a sight where Mr sands has bewitched their sigil in Pandoria to release Garnok. The Soulriders then decides to get to Pandoria to destroy their own sigils, and from the groove they travel across the Path of the Winds one by one. Pandoria shows to be dangerous and a tricky labyrinth, and the question remains if the girls will manage to get to their sigils before it’s too late. Epilouge And so we leave the town of Jorvik - a place that harbours ancient evil... but also keeps great courage. The Soulriders have been reborn, and the dark forces defeated, for now. Deep in the fanthoms of the coast, Garnok lies, planning again how to break free from his prison. Evil has patiens and no scruples, and will launch a strike on mankind again... Whether it is tomorrow or a hundred years from now, no one knows. However, when that time comes, our world will have four champions by the names of Lisa, Linda, Anne and Alex - the true Soulriders. The keepers of the Starshine Legacy. Secret level The secret level doesn’t have a goal, but can be explored as the player wishes. The player first choses a character (Anne, Alex, Lisa or Linda), who then can approach a horse (Starshine, Meteor, Concorde or Tin-Can) and ride over an area that looks like the back yard of Jorvik Stables.There are three races. Gold Stars The player is able to collect gold stars throughout the game. Unlike the three previous games, these serve a purpose - they give the player more time to complete the last level. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Games